


Alone

by chrisonfire



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Cú Chulainn gets time to himself.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by the king of self indulgent porn

Cú Chulainn was alone. Nobody was around, he was certain. His Master was somewhere else and he had been very strictly forbidden from following (something that upset him to a certain extent). This was ultimately a good turn of events though, Cú knew. He always enjoyed his time alone. It was the only time he could really act out his desires. He went into his room.

He locked the door as an extra, albeit unnecessary, precaution. Although that wouldn't stop a Servant wanting to get in, if anyone even knew he was here. He had his own room, a convenience. This was where he could keep all his.. important things. Although now that he thought of it, this only included his extensive amount of sex toys. Not that they were necessarily  _ his _ . His Master simply understood his needs.

As soon as the door was securely locked, Cú had his clothes off. They were always a struggle to remove, so he got it out of the way first. He went to get his box from under the bed, and then he made himself comfortable.

Cú started stroking himself lightly. One hand drifted up to play with his nipples, pinching and kneading each in turn. It didn't take much to get him going, especially with how pent up he was. He closed his eyes and his hand moved faster as visions popped into his mind. Archer on top of him, hands on him. He desperately wanted the other man, though he was far too prideful to ever say it out loud. He imagined Archer's hands where his own were. Archer's firm strokes on his cock and teasing touches between his legs. He whimpered and bucked up into his own touch. His legs spread further as he craved touches elsewhere.

He stopped just long enough to grab something from the box. He kept his eyes closed as he felt for the rubber ring, sliding it easily over his hardening dick. He clicked it shut, and then the vibrations started. Cú gasped and his eyes shot open, unprepared for the sensations. Arousal flooded his abdomen and he bucked into the air before he brought his hands back down to himself.

Eyes closed again. He stroked himself, pushing his other fingers into his mouth. His other hand moved faster as he sucked on them. Then he gave up on holding back, his hips moving on their own to fuck up into his hand. As he pushed two fingers in at once, his fantasies returned full force. He imagined it was Archer's fist he was fucking in desperation, Archer's slick fingers pressing in just the right places inside of him. He bit back a moan.

“Why stay quiet? Nobody's around to hear,” his fantasy Archer teased. He couldn't hold back a harsh groan in response. He was incredibly on edge. He felt like he was going to burst and he hadn't even started fucking himself. He whimpered. He wondered if Archer would chastise him for being too needy. He wondered if the other man would even punish him, and the thought made him squirm.

Cú grabbed blindly at the box, pulling out a toy at random. He shoved it in his mouth, too frenzied to bother using lube. His fingers went back to thrusting inside of himself while he sucked hard on the dildo. It worked well to muffle his moans. He wished it were something else, something bigger and warmer. He wanted Archer all over, he wanted to taste the man. He whined around the dildo as he imagined the other Servant fucking his mouth. He wondered if it was obvious that he just wanted to be used when the other looked at him. “So pretty,” fantasy-Archer praised him as he stuffed more of the dildo down his throat. He felt his cheeks turn red.

When he couldn't take the oppressive heat and need for release any longer, he pushed the dildo inside where his fingers had been. He whimpered at the stretch. Then, at the feeling of the toy pressing against his prostate when he started moving it. It had been far too long since he'd done this. In his mind, it was Archer slowly entering him, and the other man teasing his body with his hands. He wanted to be filled, and couldn't stop himself from imagining what it would be like for Archer to come inside him. His hips bucked up and he gasped out, “Archer, please.”

He couldn't keep a rhythm. He was far too needy, and he didn't care at this point. He moved harder, faster. He couldn't tease himself the way he wanted Archer to, his self control long gone as he thrusted the toy against his spot. “What a good boy,” Archer purred. Then Cú felt a hand around his dick, larger than his own hand and teasing the slit with his thumb. His hips jerked up suddenly and he shuddered violently, a cry of Archer's name ripping itself from his lips as he had a dry orgasm.

Then a growl, and the dildo was removed. Cú's eyes popped open in surprise, and it was hard to see through the tears he didn't even know he was shedding. His hands were moved above his head, and he whined pitifully as his hips moved on their own. “Please, Archer, please,” he sobbed. He had lost control of the situation. He had no idea what was going on, only knew that the vague shape of a person was above him. He was far too strung out to care who it was, who was going to ruin him now. Before it would have mattered; only Archer would have been allowed to see him this vulnerable.

With a muffled grunt, the other pushed into him. He hadn't used lube, but a wave of pleasure coursed through Cú's body in response to the pain. “Ah, a-,” he tried to say Archer's name but his mouth wouldn't obey him. He needed to  _ come  _ already.

The new person was setting a brutal pace. Not necessarily that it was hard, but that they somehow knew exactly how to torture Cú the way he needed it. The man moved slowly inside Cú, and he couldn't stop his hips from pushing back on the stranger. “More, more,” he demanded. Archer laughed softly, and the sound filled him with burning need. He whimpered as he felt himself just as full as he needed it.

The man gripped his hips harder, hard enough to leave bruises. He pulled out, making Cú whine in complaint, before moving the Irish man's body. He made sure Cú had his hands above his head, which was pressed into the sheets. His ass was in the air, hole twitching around nothing. The position was embarrassing, but he loved being so exposed. His cock was aching, but he loved the pain.

Then the man thrusted back into Cú. He set a fast, hard pace immediately. He knew exactly what spot inside the other man to hit, and did so unfailingly. A hand reached to tease Cú's dick, and then the cock ring and its vibrations were gone. Cú choked on a moan as his vision went white and he came hard across his sheets. Hands on his hips prevented him from slumping down as the intruder continued using him. Finally, Cú felt him come inside him, filling him up further.

Cú was moved onto his back. He could see clearly for the first time, and he blinked up at the face of Archer. The other man grinned wolfishly.

“You're mine,” he said in a way that left no room for questions. “You've always been mine and you always will be.” Cú shivered at the words. He watched in slight confusion as Archer sat up, and then was kneeling in front of him.

Archer's hand went to his own cock, and Cú still didn't understand. Then he felt it - warm liquid hitting his abdomen. His dick twitched at the realization. He was being marked. His eyes closed and he started getting hard again, impossible as it seemed. One hand went to tease his nipples as Archer covered him in his piss. Archer aimed the stream down at Cú's dick, and Cú outright screamed when he came again. There were tears again, and then Archer was with him. 

“We're going to take a bath and clean up, okay? I'm not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's so IMPOSSIBLE to tag fate stuff btw


End file.
